Lights
by clarabranson
Summary: Severus Snape is faced with the dilemma of either watching his love, Clara Branson, die at the hands of Lord Voldemort or sacrifice himself in her place. Little does he know, in his heart he has already made his decision. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Years had passed. They'd gotten married. They'd gotten jobs and lives and moved on from their frivolous school days.

However, the Dark Arts was an unwise thing to become affiliated with. And now Severus Snape was trapped between the love of his life and himself. He decided it would be good enough to treat her the best he could before he had to decide.

Clara was already in bed by the time he got home, her hand in the spot where he usually slept. He changed into his nightclothes and slid in beside her, bringing her close.

"Why so affectionate, Sev?" she murmured sleepily, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

"I just feel like it," he answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She smiled faintly.

"I love you so much," she yawned, smacking her pretty pink lips in contentment.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know," he whispered, squeezing her tighter. She kissed him quickly before settling in to his arms again, and eventually falling asleep.

Morning came, the light glow of the sun filtering in through the window. It woke Clara from her light sleep and she smiled, savoring Severus' warmth. His slow, unfaltering breaths whispered across her face and his hand was tangled in her soft hair. She sighed peacefully, running her hand across his face. "Morning Sev."

He blinked his dark eyes open, nearly smiling at her. "I must work today."

"Stay safe Sev!" She rolled over to where he'd been seconds before, still relishing in the warmth he left behind. The faint smell of cloves and fir needles lingered in the tepid sheets. _Just like Severus_, she thought happily before dozing off again.

Meanwhile, Severus was waiting in the backyard of the Malfoy Manor. Lord Voldemort eyed him coldly before smiling. "Have you decided, Severus?"

"Yes, my lord," he answered solemnly.

"The adjudgment is?" The Dark Lord smiled viciously.

"I will die in her place," he said stonily, though his heart was pounding.

"Ah," Voldemort rasped. "Honorable, I must say. Though unintelligent."

Severus stared into Voldemort's bloody red eyes with resolute conviction. He would _not_ die looking at his feet.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord bellowed angrily. Snape crumpled to the ground, as the other Death Eaters watched in eager silence.

"So we finish off the girl now?" Fenrir Greyback asked, running his tongue over his yellowing teeth.

"Yes," Voldemort said, smiling widely. "We shall."

They blasted the door down, waking Clara from her carefree dreams. "Sev?" she called out nervously.

"Severus was right about you." Fenrir leered at her causing her to shift. "You are a pretty little thing. Good enough to eat."

"Where's Severus?" she stammered.

"Ah, your foolish lover is dead," Voldemort smiled, as if he were reminiscing an old memory. "Such a _righteous_ thing to do, giving his life for you. For nothing."

She grabbed her knees, her hands shaking. Lucius Malfoy looked on coldly, though her vulnerable state reminded him of his own wife when she found out he'd been incarcerated.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted, however all he felt was a burning pain, a white hot knife ripping him apart, a world of agony surrounding him. He noticed that Fenrir was bleeding out among the shards of shattered glass and warped metal, and that Lucius was fleeing on his broom. Then all went numb, black taking over his vision.

Clara rocked back and forth. The spell had bounded back and exploded. Fenrir lay dead among the wreckage. Lucius had left hastily, and as for Voldemort... He'd simply vanished.

She should be dead. She wanted to be dead.

"Sev," she sobbed, her shoulders heaving. "Severus." She stumbled out of the ruins, the door already off it's hinges.

And though she could neither see nor hear him, she felt a cool sort of breeze caress her shoulders and the smell of cloves and fir needles drifted across the air surrounding her.

~Two Years Later~

She fought hard. Her arm was weak from holding up her wand for so long. So much blood and death surrounded her. The echoes of a million sobs resounded in her ears. She felt a harsh blow between her shoulderblades, and she stumbled forward.

"Foolish man," Lucius Malfoy said, clucking his tongue. "Giving his life away, all for naught."

Her mangled form lay across the battlefield, no more special than the other bodies around her. However, Lucius felt a pang of regret when he thought about his own family. This girl was evoking pity in him. Pity.

He nearly retched at the thought. He went to help Dolohov finish off a few other children to clear his mind; he desperately needed the distraction.

"Took you long enough," Severus mumbled, taking her hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she no longer felt their warm stickiness. He pulled her close. "I almost missed you."


End file.
